


New Beginnings

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: FATL Universe [1]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Post-Break Up, the one that got away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Pre-FATL, the start of the end. She reflects on how she left.Prompt:6. illusion
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: FATL Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137860





	New Beginnings

Her black cab picked her up at London Heathrow and drove north on the expansive slate gray motorway, turning off, and then trudging down winding country lanes into Oxfordshire. Becca had resigned her position at Edenbrook three weeks ago in favor of a research fellowship at Oxford University Hospital. Curing varied, unknown diseases is what she wanted. _Right?_

It was the easiest hardest decision she’s ever had to make. 

Possibly a stupid one with only a year left until the end of residency. If she wanted to practice medicine back home she’d have to start residency as an intern all over again. Becca knew the risks and yet she went anyway. Some said she was throwing her career away - running away at the first opportunity presented to her. 

With Edenbrook closing, colleagues losing their jobs, and no idea what she wants to do, Becca chose somewhere else. Living under the illusion that her self-sacrifice would save someone else’s job. That she was doing what’s best. Things had been strange working alongside Ethan ever since their fallout. Both stubborn doctors’ carefully dancing around the other, pretending that everything was fine. _Well,_ as fine as two lovers could be after another break up. 

She didn’t even tell him she was leaving. 

After all they had been through she couldn’t bring herself to face him. Couldn’t look in those all-too-easy to forgive azure eyes and tell him she’s choosing a new path for herself.

So she CC’d him on an email with her resignation letter to the Chief. Cashed out her leftover holiday time and disappeared on the wind. 

Now she was starting a year-long contract across the Atlantic. 

A new job. A new life. New experiences. A new start. 

A chance to rewrite and forget. 


End file.
